Bigger Bonnibel
by HVK
Summary: A Fubblegum one-shot; Princess Bubblegum modifies her body and bases her look on Susan Strong, making herself into a a lovely giant woman, and likes the results. She invites Finn to see the results, and is pleased at how much he likes her new look. Heavily emphasis on size difference.


A story I wrote up on Tumblr after a good friend of mine (Snufkin-snufkout on Tumblr, Cosmicnarwhal on deviantart) did a request; Princess Bubblegum with Susan Strong's body type. The result was so good, and intrigued me so much, that I had to do a story based around the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or make any profits off it.

* * *

Finn tightened the scarf he'd taken to wearing in recent days, walking into Princess Bubblegum's suite within the Candy Kingdom castle, feeling a bit nervous and blushy. But she had invited there, even if he had no idea why.

Finn, after getting happy and excited calls from Bubblegum over the phone (such as now), had come to associate those calls with something interesting if really weird things happening. He puffed his cheek out. Bubblegum had sounded... different on the phone. Her voice sounded a little bit deeper, but not exactly like a guy's. He didn't have any words for it, but it sounded really attractive. He gave a happy shiver at the notion; Bubblegum already had the prettiest voice he knew, and she sounded even nicer now.

(Finn didn't read much more of the books Jake wanted him to stay away from, or maybe he could have associated the world 'husky' with her voice now.)

"Peebee?" He called out hopefully.

"Over here, Finny!" Bubblegum's voice rang out from a room with an open door across the hallway, mysteriously bereft of servants. (He'd seen them around the castle, giggling a lot and giving him looks like they knew something he didn't.)

Finn grinned and walked over, before he noticed that the door to one of Bubblegum's laboratories (where she generated the candy bio-mass she absorbed when she wasn't eating her own people for the heck of it, Finn remembered) was open. There was a nice smell coming from it, a lot like the smell Bubblegum had made when she'd reverted to being a full-grown woman again, only it seemed a lot more... intense, Finn supposed.

The frame on it was bent out of place, with hand marks a lot bigger than Bubblegum's hands normally were. It looked all smashed up, like someone really big had come through and had trouble fitting through the door... and he been so big and strong, she had just smashed right through it on accident.

Finn saw a footprint in the ground. Bubblegum didn't like shoes much, and she didn't mind walking around on sand or mud, so he had seen her footprints plenty of times, and this looked just like hers... only far bigger, only as big as Susan Strong's were, and still slim and feminine. It was smashed right into the solid metal-hard floor.

"Finn!" Bubblegum's voice called it, and she definitely sounded more excited than she normally did, more loud, more dramatic... larger than life, even.

Suddenly nervous, Finn walked away from the laboratory door, his foot briefly stepping on that huge footprint. His foot sank into it. it looked tiny, his boot barely covering the spot right in the middle of the footprint, looking small and puny, like a baby trying to match up with an adult's print.

Finn looked at that solid surface, so easily pressed down into a print, and swallowed.

He turned down the hall, where Bubblegum's voice had come from, and hurried down. He stepped through the nearest door, swallowed again, and said, "Peebee? You there?"

"In here, Finny!" His lovely princess called out, more than a little impatient. "Here, here!"

Finn stepped in, noticing briefly that the door had been widened and... whatever it was that they called it when they made things taller. It looked fit for a giant, or Susan Strong. Feeling inexplicably tiny, he walked into the room; it took him a moment to recognize it as a library, a big spiral-shaped room bigger than his whole house, over seven hundred and seventy-seven levels of bookcases (of course the room was bigger on the inside, somehow) and holotape repositories, sorted by genre and subject and title; it was the biggest personal library Finn knew of, and even though books weren't really his thing, stepping into that massive space made him feel more than a little humble, and small. Distantly, he wondered if there were books on humans here; he knew Bubblegum was all about finding things for Finn to learn about his lost people, but he didn't pay a lot of attention when she was talking about boring stuff like archeology or lost human civilizations or her plans for repopulating the human species with Finn in really fun ways.

(After Finn and Flame Princess broke up and became friends, and when Finn started going out with Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess told Finn that he probably should have paid really good attention to comments like repopulation from Bubblegum. Finn had his suspicions, but supposed that would come when he was older, like Jake was with the cornpups and Lady.)

He looked around up at that winding stack, the levels huge at ground point (he felt that this space was bigger than the castle's lobby), and gradually narrowing as they went up on staircases and ladders, up to a tiny point so far above that Finn couldn't see (host to nothing more than a small alcove host to an autographed copy of 'Hate and Fear, Love and Acceptance; The Memoirs of Kurt Wagner'), searching for a familiar tall and curvy shape, probably wearing a pretty dress.

"Yoo-hoo down there!" A familiar voice called. Finn looked up and smiled wide; a few levels up was Bubblegum, her hip braced against a rail (which was odd because he remembered those rails being taller than he was); she was wearing huge bib overalls, colored a lovely pale pink with patches of blue and white here and there (like she was trying to combine her and Finn's fashion sense). Finn waved up at her as she got ready to move down, and Finn noticed that something was odd about her body shape. She seemed a lot taller than usual, broader and curvier; she looked even nicer than usual like that, and Finn was starting to have suspicions about what had happened in that laboratory in the hallway.

"Peebee!" Finn said. "I showed up, just like you said."

She laughed, "I can see that, silly boy. You hang on, I'll be down there in a moment!"

Bubblegum braced herself, lifting a leg over the railing; the first thing Finn thought was that her legs were a _lot _thicker around and longer than he remembered, having a very good detail for even the most minute things about Princess Bubblegum. The second thing he noticed that the railing, a thing of polished candy cane imbued with the elemental essence of metal and strong enough to withstand a charging dragon (Finn knew, he had seen her testing it by doing just that), bent under her in a single collapsing motion.

The fourth and most important thing he saw was her tensing for a jump. "Peebee!" Finn squealed. "Wait!"

"Whee!" Bubblegum shouted cheerfully, springing off the rail in a single bound. It launched her high, and she looked absurdly graceful for all of that, an automated sort of grace, and then she came descending down like a pink meteor, thick clumps of her long gel-hair flopping around her head. Instinctively Finn jumped back as Bubblegum crashed into the ground; the resulting shockwave of her impact knocked him back, the floor shattered in several large cracks. Finn bounced several times on the floor for a short distance, bits of rubble falling around and pelting him.

A few of them left small bruises, but Finn didn't even notice. He just stared as Bubblegum stood up, flexing awkwardly, as if she was unused to exertions like this. "I'll never know how you and Jake manage this," she confessed, smiling awkwardly.

Finn gulped nervously. It briefly occurred to him that he had never thought there were such things as candy people giants.

Bubblegum strode over to him, powerfully thick arms waving around from side to side as her hips swayed; not in a exaggeratedly feminine way, but like she was unused to walking like this, and uncertain of her newfound height and weight. Her shadow loomed over him, soon eclipsing him entirely, his own shadow absorbed into her own, and then she stood before him, a pink and beauteous womanly giant, and she looked a lot like Susan Strong did. "Hi, Finn," Bubblegum said, hitching up a shoulder strap that had fallen over one rounded and broad shoulder, smiling down at him. Her hair moved on its own, rearranging into a more casual style and shining with refracted light as sunlight came down through shielded windows over her.

"Hi, Finn," She said. It was not at all like her to be hesitant or shy, but she sounded so much like a girl before a prospective suitor that had never met her before; nervous, awkward and afraid of being rebuffed.

"Peebee, you're _amazing!_" Finn blurted out. Princess Bubblegum, gigantic and sweeter-looking than even before (not in spite of her increased size, but because of it), giggled, red blooming in the slightly translucent roundness of her cheeks.

She smiled, giggling again. "Thank you, Finny!" Seeming more confident, she turned around, presenting her backside to him briefly before turning back around to face him. "I have something of a new look for me."

Finn swallowed. "I… um, noticed." He laughed nervously, averting his eyes for a moment. When looked back up (and had a bit of trouble with it; she was just so _big_ now that her enlarged breasts got in the way of him seeing her face, and though it was a lovely view, he felt really uncomfortable about just staring at her like that).

Bubblegum seemed to understand; looking a little embarrassed, she stepped back a few paces, her steps measured and precise as mechanical adjustment for all of her uncertainty with how her much longer legs carried her. Finn got a much better look at her this time, and for a moment he was silent with amazement.

He had first thought of Susan Strong upon seeing her, and that impulse seemed more profound than ever; she was unbelievably huge, as tall as some giants (at least the ones that lived among cosmopolitan cities in Ooo), her body proportionately wider and thicker as well. Honestly, the best word that came to mind was just plain _thick_, a sweet word like ice cream with just a bit of milk poured in. Bubblegum had always been very curvy, broad of breast and hip and relatively slimmer elsewhere (a consequence of dieting almost exclusively on candy, Candy People, the occasional treats to catch her eye and whatever her friends wanted to feed her), but now she was even more so, even slightly pudgy.

But it was a solid pudginess, not unlike Finn's own muscular plumpness. With her much larger arms exposed (and her unintentionally flexing as she examined herself, perhaps to make him seem more comfortable), Finn saw that they were amazingly broad and thick, powerful muscles (or gel-layers that acted as muscle, Bubblegum had a weird body) anchored under that softness, not so much defined as just pleasingly bulky. Finn looked up at her, and judged that maybe she didn't look exactly like Susan, though they had the same body type and size now; Bubblegum was taller than Susan, her shoulders not quite as broad or her arms as thick, but her hips seemed wider, her legs more solid.

Finn unconsciously licked his lips. She was so big now, so strong looking; Finn was, above all other concerns, a warrior and a lover of battle, born to the thrill of war and conquering. Strength like what Bubblegum clearly had now was tremendously alluring… and he found badass-itude the most possibly attractive thing in a woman. He stood up and said, "Peebee, what happened to you? I've never seen you looking like this before!"

"Hee! Well, I was working on my…" Bubblegum paused, as if considering how best to articulate it to Finn. Both of them knew that he had no mind for technobabble or jargon, and for a moment Finn felt ashamed of having a head full of stupid. He scarcely noticed her walking up to him before pinkness dominated his world; he looked up, past a massive thigh thicker around than his whole body, and before he could really process the fact that now Bubblegum was so tall that he wasn't even much taller than her _knee, _she leaned down and her body dominated the world. He unconsciously leaned in towards her, like a sunflower to the sun, as she leaned down enough to put a hand on his shoulder, her palm swallowing up his shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Her thumb pressed against the slight softness of his upper chest, just near his heart, and she gave him a tap.

Bubblegum smiled at Finn's sudden brightness in demeanor, and continued. "I was modifying my body. I felt that it was time to try a new aesthetic, and redesign myself to fight more effectively. I suppose I was thinking of your friend, Susan Strong, and well… I thought she was pretty. Larger women are quite attractive, and I felt I had kept myself small and unintimidating for far too long. I created a batch of candy bio-mass, reprogrammed my body for my new template… and look at me now!"

Finn didn't think for a moment that it wasn't as simple as that (and of course it wasn't, but Bubblegum was careful to dumb things down for Finn, as she so rarely did with anyone else, and indeed soon lost patience with others, but Finn had earned special considerations, even just for being her very dearest friend), but he still smiled up at her. "It, um… it worked really good," he said shyly, unable to think of any other compliment that didn't sound forced or objectifying.

She giggled, and standing her over him like this, her skin lit from within by the light until she glowed, Finn trembled at the beauty of it. "I'm glad you say that," she said quietly.

Bubblegum smiled down at him, her lips a slightly brighter shade of red then the rest of his skin, like her mouth was marked with the essence of precious rubies. (It was entirely possible that she had made lipstick from rubies in such a way that it wouldn't be nasty. She got very bored sometimes.) She seemed suddenly aware of how much smaller Finn was now, how positively tiny and deceptively weak he looked, and some final resistance in her melted.

"Oh my," She declared, suddenly leaning over and kissing him, her lips pressing faintly against a spot between his plump cheek and the corner of his mouth, and now she was big enough that she could have engulfed the whole of his face in her mouth. (And given the abnormally flexible jaws she and Lemongrab both had, probably his head, and quite likely the whole of his body.)

She had no apparent intention of doing that now, though, and one of her hand slyly reached out and pushed Finn closer to her, a finger slightly straying across his plump backside. Finn squealed in surprise before her lips found his mouth, silencing him.

There was only her and him, then. Bubblegum, for a moment, became his entire universe, the feeling of her lips upon his mouth and capturing much of his face transformed into the whole of his experience.

Briefly, Finn was aware of altitude, of large strong arms picking him up and bracing him against softness that felt as reassuring as his own pillows. But Bubblegum was kissing him, so he was in no state to notice anything else.

Then her lips released him, with another giggle. Finn leaned back, smiling at Bubblegum grinning happily down at him, and he realized the sturdy softness at his back and side, and under him too; she was cradling him in one arm, and he was so dwarfed by her that he could fit into the crook of her arm and occupy all of the space between there and her breast, and it felt so comfy. Along that thought came a realization of _what _the softness cushioning his side and much of his body, and Finn squeaked.

He looked up at Bubblegum, his head peeking up over the soft rounded slope of her chest, just around a sturdy overalls strap. She caught his eye and winked, giving him a reassuring squeeze. (Not coincidentally, into the softness of her body until he was squashed into her. Bubblegum regarded subtlety in romance and flirting to be as good an idea as a fire elemental that could only breath in water.)

Her Finn secure in her arm, and perhaps forcefully reminded of who was in charge in this relationship, Bubblegum cheerfully said, "Now let's go have a date! I'm bored and hungry, and I wanna hang out with you!"

"Didn't you just absorb a lot of candy bio-mass?"

"Oh, don't spoil the moment!" Bubblegum chided Finn, but she was smiling as she said it. She gave him another affection squeeze, mostly to shut him up, and happily marched off through the door.

She bonked her head on the wall, and had to turn sideways and crouch down to fit through the door (and was still so big it took over a minute to fit herself through it), and then when she was on the other side, she bonked her head on the ceiling. "I may have to remodel the castle," Bubblegum said reluctantly.

"Sorry, Peebs," Finn said.

Bubblegum made a snorting noise that somehow managed to be lady-like. "I told you Finn; between you and me, I'm _Bonnibel_. Please, call me that!"

Finn smacked his lips. "…Bonnibel," he said slowly, and grinned, as if tasting the sound of the word and finding it to his liking.

"There we go! Good Finny!" She giggled happily… and promptly walked into another doorway. "Ow! Oh dear, this is rather serious… um, I don't suppose I could stay at your tree house for some time until I get the remodelers here?"

"Sure, Peebs! Uh, Bonnibel!" Finn paused and thought, not an easy task with Bubblegum (or Bonnibel) engulfing him from nearly every angle. "…Wait, don't you have an entire castle full of big rooms to sleep in? Or a whole kingdom?"

Bonnibel waved her finger scoldingly. "Ah, ah, ah! No take-backs, Finny!"

Finn grinned. "Hee, hee! Okay, okay!"

She kissed him again, and hugged him. "That's what I thought," Bonnibel Bubblegum said smugly.


End file.
